mojawlasnafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Język angielski – słownik Houses/W domu
Słownik języka angielskiego (2): Types of houses/Rodzaje domów * block of flats – blok mieszkalny, * bungalow – bungalow, dom parterowy, * castle – zamek, * cottage – chata, domek na wsi, domek letniskowy, dacza, * detached house – dom jednorodzinny wolno stojący, * farmhouse – gospodarstwo, * semi-detached house – bliźniak, * skyscraper – wieżowiec, * terraced house – dom szeregowy * villa – willa, rezydencja. Furnishing/Wyposażenie Rooms/Pokoje * attic – poodasze, * bathroom – łazienka, * bedroom – sypialnia, * garage – garaż, * kitchen – kuchnia, * living room – pokój dzienny, salon. Furnitures/Meble * armchair – fotel, * bed – łóżko, * bedside cabinet – szafka nocna, * chair – krzesło, * chest of drawers – komoda, * coffee table – stolik do kawy, * cupboard – kredens, * desk – biurko, * fireplace – kominek, * sofa – sofa, kanapa, * table – stół, * wardrobe – szafa. Appliances/Urządzenia * air conditioner – klimatyzator, * alarm clock – budzik, * CD/DVD player – odtwarzacz CD/DVD, * cooker – kuchenka, * dryer – suszarka, * flatscreen TV – telewizor plazmowy, * fridge – lodówka, * microwave oven – mikrofalówka, * oven – piekarnik, * tumble dryer – suszarka bębnowa, * vacuum cleaner – odkurzacz, * washing machine – pralka. Other/Inne * stairs – schody, * window – okno, * front garden – ogródek przed domem, * bath – wanna, * carpet – dywan, * toilet – toaleta, * cushion – poduszka, * pillow – mała poduszka, jasiek, * sink – zlew, * curtain – zasłona, kotara. Places in a town/Miejsca użyteczności publicznej * airport – lotnisko, * bank – bank, * bus stop – przystanek autobusowy, * cinema – kino, * fire station – remiza strażacka, * hospital – szpital, * library – biblioteka, * museum – muzeum, * park – park, * post office – poczta, * shopping centre – centrum handlowe, * sports centre – centrum sportowe, * train station – dworzec kolejowy, * metro/tube station – stacja metra. Prepositional phrases/Zwroty przyimkowe * by a/the lake - nad jeziorem, * by a/the river – nad rzeką, * by the sea – nad morzem, * in a busy/quiet street – na ruchliwej/spokojnej ulicy, * in a flat/house – w mieszkaniu/domu, * in a quiet/danger neighbourhood – w spokojnej/niebezpiecznej okolicy, * in a town/village – w miasteczku/na wsi * in the city – w mieście, * in the countryside – na wsi, * in the suburbs – na przedmieściach, * on the coast – na wybrzeżu, * on the outskirts – na peryferiach, * on the first/second floor – na pierwszym/drugim piętrze. Housework/Zajęcia domowe * do the washing-up – zmywać naczynia, * dust the furniture – odkurzać meble, * iron the clothes – prasować ubrania, * lay the table – zastawiać stół, * make the bed – ścielić łóżko, * take the rubbish out – wynosić śmieci, * vacuum the carpet – odkurzać dywan, * water the plants – podlewać kwiaty. Location/Miejsca znajdowania się Prepostions/Przyimki * above (the fireplace) – nad (kominkiem), * behind (one of the armchairs) – za (jednym z foteli), * between (the two chairs) – pomiędzy (dwoma krzesłami), * in (the kitchen) – w (kuchni), * in front of (the sofa) – przed (kanapą), * next to (wardrobe) – obok (szafy), * on (the wall/table) – na (ścianie/stole), * opposite (the window) – naprzeciw (okna), * under (the sink) – pod (umywalką). Powiązane pojęcia * język angielski; słownik